Harry Potter and the Trip back
by Jumper712
Summary: While chasing the last remnants of an organisation a spell Harry Potter is unsuspectingly thrown back through time to the start of his fourth year. Now he has the chance to correct the wrongs that Voldemort committed. No pairings yet. AU Possible OOC


Harry Potter and the Trip back.

**AN: Time travel fic, that sends Harry back to the start of his fourth year. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than the plot**

Chapter 1:

Harry ducked behind the wall as spell fire flashed over his head, he glanced to his left to see Neville and Susan crouching behind the same wall, he nodded to them and readied himself to move, he could hear the chanting coming from within the cathedral growing with every passing moment and knew that they didn't have a lot of time left.

Harry vaulted over the low wall, seeing out of the corner of his eye Neville and Susan following him he ducked a bright orange spell before sending blasting curses back, the walls and bushes behind which the Legion of the Snake were hiding exploded sending them flying through the air.

Harry didn't stop, ducking curses he ran for the cathedral knowing he had to get there and stop the ritual else everything that he had fought for, everything that Hermione, Hannah, Fred, George and all the rest had died for would be in vain.

"You're too late Potter" the tall pale man which violet eyes and long black hair said as he turned to face Harry.

"Dagon, I'm here to stop you" Harry.  
Dagon laughed, a low dark laugh. "Go ahead and try" he sneered as he raised his wand. "Sa Kalayo Sa ulan" he roared.

Harry raised his wand "Obis Protego" Harry called counjouring a pure shield which encompassed his entire body as balls of fire fell about him.

The shield dissipated as the fire stopped. Harry raised his wand and called out "Paghukom Sa mga dautan" the white light spread out from the end of Harry's wand, it was one of the most dangerous spells Harry knew as it could rip a person apart if it judged there soul to be evil. "Kamatayon Gabon" Dagon roared as he saw Harry's spell approaching.

Harry's eyes widened as the spells collided the energy created from impact shredded Dagon immediately and he fell to the ground.

The energy became a vortex swirling around. Harry closed his eyes as he thought _"At least he's dead, now maybe everyone can live in peace." _He though, his thoughts then turned to everyone he lost _"I guess this all started six years ago, during the Triwizard Tournament" _

Harry's thoughts twisted back to that year and he saw the faces of Cedric, Fleur and Krum appear before him, next flashed the face of Sirius came before him, smiling jovially. Then the faces of Amelia Bones, Emmeline Vane and Dumbledore swam before him, before he knew it the faces of everyone who had died during the second wizarding war and all the people who had died fighting the Legion of the Snake passed before him, then finally Hermione was in front of him, his best friend the one person who had always stood beside him.

"You have a chance now" She said with a smile "A chance to correct the wrongs of this world, but you can't save everyone" Harry felt her kiss his cheek before he felt like his body was being squeezed though a too tight hole colours and sounds rushing by him, after what seemed like days he felt himself behind to fall and he opened his eyes to find himself in a very familiar place.

"You know one of these days I'm going to get him" he heard Ron's voice said.

"Really Ron you shouldn't let him get to you" Harry hear Hermione's voice reply, a voice Harry thought he would never get to hear again, but the voices sounded different than he remember.

Harry lifted his head and stared in shock and Ron and Hermione except they weren't the Ron and Hermione he remembered no they were about six years younger than he remembered.

Then the realisation of what had happened and what the voice had mean by that he had a chance to correct the wrongs. Harry realised that he had travelled back in time, they were on the express racing their way across the country towards Hogwarts for the start of the fourth year. Harry fell back in his seat, shock of what had just happened over coming him.

**AN:**

**So I don't know, probably not the best or longest first chapter but I had to start somewhere. Please review comments and suggestions helpful.**

**Suggestions for pairings would be useful, I Was thinking either Katie, Angelina, Fleur or possibly Hermione.**

Sa Kalayo Sa Ulan – Rain of fire

Paghukom Sa Mga Dautan – Judgement of the evil

Kamatayon Gabon – Death Fog


End file.
